ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Image template notice
}| }| }}}| }}}}} to the file's description page. Please do not add this category manually. Maintenance: Search for misplaced files using CatScan (This will not work on categories shared by many templates.) |ar=إذا أردت إضافة صورة إلى هذا التصنيف، أضف الوسم }| }| }}}| }}}}} إلى أسفل صفحة توضيح الصورة. إذا كنت غير متأكد من التصنيف المناسب، تفضل بزيارة }. (Please update translation!) |ca=Els fitxers són afegits a aquesta categoria incloent la plantilla }| }| }}}| }}}}} en la pàgina de descripció del fitxer. Us demanem que no afegiu aquesta categoria manualment. |cs=Obrázek do této kategorie umístíte tak, že vložíte do stránky s popisem obrázku šablonu }| }| }}}| }}}}}. |da=Anbring skabelonen }| }| }}}| }}}}} nederst på et billedes oplysningsside for at anbringe det i denne kategori. (Please update translation!) |de=Dateien werden dieser Kategorie hinzugefügt, indem man die Vorlage }| }| }}}| }}}}} auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite einfügt. Bitte kategorisiere keine Dateien manuell ein. Wartung: Suche nach Dateien ohne Vorlage CatScan (Dies funktioniert nicht, wenn die Kategorie von mehreren Vorlagen benutzt wird.) |el=Για να τοποθετήσετε μια εικόνα σε αυτή την κατηγορία, προσθέστε την ετικέτα }| }| }}}| }}}}} στο τέλος της σελίδα περιγραφής της εικόνας. (Please update translation!) |es=Para colocar una imagen en esta categoría, añada la etiqueta }| }| }}}| }}}}} en la pagina de descripción de la imagen. (Please update translation!) |fa=برای افزودن یک نگاره به این رده، برچسب }| }| }}}| }}}}} را به پایین صفحهٔ توضیح نگاره بیفزایید. اگر از رده‌ای که نگاره باید در آن قرار بگیرد مطمئن نیستید به صفحه }. رجوع نمایید. (Please update translation!) |fi=Voit lisätä tiedoston tähän luokkaan lisäämällä merkinnän }| }| }}}| }}}}} tiedoston kuvaussivun loppuun. (Please update translation!) |fr=Pour ajouter un document à cette catégorie, ajoutez le modèle }| }| }}}| }}}}}. Veuillez ne pas l’ajouter à la main. |hr=Da bi dodali sliku u ovu kategoriju, dodajte oznaku }| }| }}}| }}}}} na dno stranice s opisom slike. (Please update translation!) |gl=Para colocar un documento nesta categoría, engada o modelo }| }| }}}| }}}}} no fondo da descrición da imaxe. (Please update translation!) |he=על מנת למקם תמונה בקטגוריה זו, יש להוסיף את התבנית }| }| }}}| }}}}} לתחתית עמוד תיאור התמונה. אם לא ברור לאיזה קטגוריה יש לשייך את התמונה, ראו }. (Please update translation!) |hu=Ha fel akarsz venni egy képet ebbe a kategóriába, illeszd be ezt a sablont a képleírásba: }| }| }}}| }}}}}. Kérlek ne kézzel add hozzá. Karbantartás: Keress rosszul elhelyezett fájlokat a CatScannel (Ez a sok sablon által megosztott kategóriákon nem működik.) |it=Per inserire un'immagine in questa categoria aggiungi il tag }| }| }}}| }}}}} in fondo alla pagina di descrizione dell'immagine. (Please update translation!) |ja=このカテゴリに画像を置く場合、その画像の解説ページの一番下に' }| }| }}}| }}}}}'タグを追加してください。 (Please update translation!) |km=ដើម្បីរូបភាពក្នុងចំនាត់ថ្នាក់ក្រុមនេះ សូមសរសេរផ្លាក់ (tag) }| }| }}}| }}}}} នៅផ្នែកខាងក្រោមនែទំព័រពិពណ៌នាអំពីរូបភាព។ ប្រសិនបើអ្នកមិនប្រាកដថាតើរូបភាពត្រូវស្ថិតនៅក្នុងចំនាត់ក្រុមណាមួយទេ សូមមើល }។ (Please update translation!) |ko=그림을 이 분류에 넣으려면, }| }| }}}| }}}}} 틀을 그림의 설명 맨 끝 부분에 추가해 주세요. 파일 설명 문서에 분류를 직접 추가하지 마세요! 관리: CatScan을 통해 잘못 들어간 그림이 있는지 확인해주세요. (여러 틀이 이 분류를 사용하고 있다면 제대로 작동하지 않습니다.) |mk=Во оваа категорија се ставаат податотеки со додавање на шаблонот }| }| }}}| }}}}} во страницата за опис на податотеката. Не додавајте ја категоријава рачно. Одржување: Пребарајте погрешно поставени податотеки со помош на алатката CatScan (не работи со категории присутни во многу шаблони) |nds=Disse Kategorie en Datei totofögen, schriev man }| }| }}}| }}}}} an’t de Dateiinfosied. Du kannst mit CatScan na verkehrt indragen Biller söken (Bi Kategorien, de von veel Vörlagen bruukt warrt, klappt dat nich good.) |nl=Voeg om een afbeelding in deze categorie te plaatsen }| }| }}}| }}}}} toe onderaan de beschrijvingspagina van de afbeelding. (Please update translation!) |no=Bruk malen }| }| }}}| }}}}} nederst på et bildes opplysningsside for å putte det i denne kategorien. (Please update translation!) |oc=Per ajustar un document a aquesta categoria, ajustatz lo modèl }| }| }}}| }}}}} tot en bas de la pagina de descripcion del document. (Please update translation!) |pl=Pliki znajdujące się w tej kategorii zostały dodane poprzez umieszczenie szablonu }| }| }}}| }}}}} na stronie opisu pliku. Nie dodawaj tej kategorii ręcznie. |pt=Para colocar uma imagem nesta categoria, adicione a predefinição }| }| }}}| }}}}} à página de descrição da imagem. Não adicione manualmente a categoria às páginas das imagens. Manutenção: Procure por ficheiros mal categorizados usando o CatScan (Isto não funcionará em categorias usadas por várias predefinições.) |ro=Pentru a adăuga o imagine în această categorie, plasaţi formatul }| }| }}}| }}}}} la sfârşitul paginii de descriere a imaginii. (Please update translation!) |ru=Для добавления изображения в эту категорию, добавьте тэг }| }| }}}| }}}}} на страницу описания изображения снизу. (Please update translation!) |sl=Sliko lahko dodate v to kategorijo tako, da na opisni strani slike spodaj dodate oznako }| }| }}}| }}}}}. (Please update translation!) |sr=Да би поставили слику у ову категорију, додајте ознаку }| }| }}}| }}}}} при дну стране са описом слике. (Please update translation!) |uk=Щоб додати файл до цієї категорії, додайте шаблон }| }| }}}| }}}}} на сторінку опису файлу знизу. (Please update translation!) |vi=Để thêm hình vào thể loại này, hãy thêm thẻ }| }| }}}| }}}}} vào cuối trang mô tả hình. (Please update translation!) |zh-hant=要放置圖片於此目錄，請在圖片說明欄加上' }| }| }}}| }}}}}'模板。 (Please update translation!) |zh-hans=要放置图片于此目录，请在图片说明栏加上' }| }| }}}| }}}}}'模板。 (Please update translation!) }} }}